total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgette
Bridgette, labeled The Surfer Girl was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. She did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over. She is a camper in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Bridgettesquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg KillerGrips.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography Bridgette grew up in a small west coast town and it shows. She was surfing before she could walk and when she walks, the other surfers can't help but to check her out. She may be as pretty as a daisy, but she's only coordinated on the waves. On land, she's kind of klutzy. She's been responsible for more than a few wipeouts on her surf team (and they were all on land!). Luckily she's also got a healing touch. Bridgette's strongest attributes are her sense of humor and her creativity. She's a pretty laid back, go-with-the-flow girl, who's best friend is her mom. They both love flowers, crystals, and everything else that is part of Mother Nature's beautiful bounty. Bridgette's mom is proud of her not only because she's a giving person, but she's also on the honor roll at school. Bridgette signed up for Total Drama Island because she always tries to open herself up to new opportunities. She's already kite surfed off the coast of Peru, helped build houses in a third world country, and spent a summer making rugs in a Monastery in Nepal. Bridgette's goal is to keep the vibe flowing a goodly way. That's why she volunteers at the local animal sanctuary. Everyone there loves her, and truly believes that not only does she understand animals, but that she can communicate with them. She's known as the "budgie whisperer." Bridgette hopes that her time on Total Drama Island will spread the message of body surfing and cosmic love to a larger audience. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Bridgette was placed on the Rabid Ducks where Geoff immediately became attracted to her, and where she became immediately attracted to Shin. In Not Quite Famous, Geoff and Bridgette were assigned to lead the team after a mishap with Sierra. Bridgette spent her time healing Sierra with Shin's help and ditching Geoff. In The Sucky Outdoors, Sierra notices how much Geoff likes Bridgette, and wants to ship them together. Beth is asked to get the two to fall in love in Up The Creek. She convinces both Bridgette, and Geoff to send letters to their loved ones, being unaware of who Bridgette actually liked. Bridgette's letters were intercepted by Alejandro, who used them to make Geoff jealous and eliminate Shin, after they hooked up in Who Can You Trust?. Bridgette bonds with Geoff when he consoles her, later revealing it was he who got Shin eliminated. The friendship ends between the two. Bridgette bonds with Dj, Zoey, Cody, Charlotte, Gwen, and Trent during the merge. Bridgette vows to be stronger and not weak, not wanting to be seen as dependent. She openly allows Chef to cut off her ponytail during a challenge in No Pain, No Game. Her sacrifice causes others to see her as a threat, and they vote her off. She roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Bridgette teams up with Shin and Geoff, unhappy with Geoff. They later get involved in the final crash and qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Bridgette is made the leader of the Killer Grips when she won with Gwen the challenge in Alien Resurr-eggtion. She later becomes angry with Gwen when she makes Shin co-captain on the Screaming Gaffers. Bridgette makes her team and befriends Dj again, Brick, Trent, Abigail, and Tyler. In 3:10 To Crazytown, Bridgette talks with Shin about if they'll make it to the merge together this time. Shin makes a promise, and later forms an alliance with Chef, in order to ensure that happens, which Bridgette doesn't know. Bridgette keeps her team in a winning streak until Owen, Abigail, and Noah's eliminations. She comforts Dj when he breaks up with Katie. Bridgette starts realizing that the stress of being team captain is getting to her, and lets Brick lead the challenge in Full Metal Drama. In Oceans 13...Now 14, Bridgette is thrown in a safe, where she gets hungry and tired. She's passed out when her team finds her, leaving co captain, Trent, to lead the team, who gets eliminated later on for doing poorly. At the merge, Bridgette hapilly reunites with Shin. They work side by side, until Bridgette asks Izzy to spy on Shin because she feels something is being hidden from her. Izzy is eliminated, but Brick finds out and rats on Shin. Bridgette is astounded that Shin would lie to her, and the two break up in The Princess Pride. Bridgette later thwarts Vanessa's alliance by getting Anne Maria to turn on her. Vanessa orchestrates Bridgette's elimination in Rock N' Rule as revenge. Bridgette votes for Dawn in the finale and gets back together with Shin. In the TDADO special, Bridgette and Gwen now kick whaler's butts in their own TV show. Bridgette and Shin have broken up again, but this time, they don't say why. Bridgette does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over after she leaves the bus crash to find help. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Bridgette did not participate in the game, but she did comment as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath show. She remains very unverbal and is a tentative listener. Bridgette and Shin revealed in that season that they stayed broken up because Shin was gay and had used Bridgette as a beard. Not wanting to attract attention, Bridgette stays quiet. She roots for Beth in the finale, but swaps to Courtney later on. In the TDWTDO special, Bridgette chats with Gwen and helps patch up tension between her and Geoff. Bridgette is harshly scolded by Heather when Alejandro flirts with her. Bridgette ends up being enlisted into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama All Stars Do Over Bridgette arrived on All Stars and was instantly met with teasing since she was Shin's mask. Shin met with Shin on multiple occasions to talk about their situation. In Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1, Bridgette was made a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Bridgette's clumsiness caused havoc in Evil Dread when she accidentally knocked a concrete statue piece onto Mike's head, which unintentionally unleashed Mal from Mike's subconscious. Bridgette was guilt-ridden until Mike woke up in Saving Private Leechball. There, Bridgette began excessively apologizing, and even hesitantly took Mike's side after Zoey's mysterious claims of an assault by Mike. In Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please?, she turns against Mike when he abandons her in the woods, her fear. Shin is eliminated, but not after she helps raise his spirits by acknowledging him as a hero after saving Courtney. In Moon Madness, Bridgette is affected by the blue moon and turned into a darker, sinister version of herself who takes an instant liking to Mal. After the switch, she's disturbed by Mike, and calls it an accident. Mal takes it seriously, and vows to make Bridgette his girl. Mal completely takes over in Suckers Punched and begins advancing on Bridgette in later episodes. Bridgette is informed by Cody and Sierra of Mal's true nature. After her friend's eliminations, Bridgette becomes desperate and turns to the villains once the merge hits. She befriends Harold and Jo who protect her from Mal in You Regatta Be Kidding Me. Every time Mal wins immunity, he brings Bridgette to the spa hotel, where she avoids him and barricades herself in her room. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Duncan hopes to side with Bridgette in order to help himself stay away from Mal. He unintentionally sacrifices his game to save Bridgette. Bridgette decides to sneak into the spa hotel's secret room during the challenge in The Bold And The Booty-ful to find Mike's therapist's contact. She intends to call him, but can only get reception from Mt. Looming Disaster, which is the location of the semi final challenge. Bridgette throws Mal off guard by pretending to give in to his advances, but ultimately ditches him to Jo's wrath in order to reach the top and call his therapist. There she learns that Mal is the main personality, and after confronting Mal head on, she talks him down while Jo officially eliminates him. In the finale, Bridgette faces Jo and receives her helpers, Heather, Alejandro and Zoey. Heather and Alejandro intend to sabotage her, but she evades them. At the end, nobody chooses to try and stop Bridgette, all liking her, even the villains. In her ending, Bridgette splits the money with everyone except Alejandro and Heather, the people who tried to stop her anyway. In Jo's ending, Bridgette congratulates her, and all ride away from the island, regardless of ending. Appearances *Bridgette has, at some point in the series, outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *Bridgette has, at some point in the series, outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants. *Of the first generation of original characters, Bridgette has yet to outrank Charlotte. (Excluding Nathaniel since they never competed together) *She has not competed against any other generation. Gallery Bridgetterejoices.png BridgetteGlareOhNoUDint.png TDA_DIY_Char_Bridgette.png BridgetteSit.png Trivia *Bridgette ties with five people for having made the merge most out of any other contestants. They've made the merge three times in six seasons. **The other four are Harold, Trent, Abigail and Noah. *Bridgette has at some point been exiled to Boney Island during Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ** She is one of nine including Courtney, Jo, Mike/Mal, Leshawna, Duncan, Harold, Robert, and Alejandro. Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Characters Category:Rabid Ducks Category:Contestants Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Finalists Category:TDU Contestants Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes